


all i want for christmas is you (passing all your fucking exams)

by earthsgayestdefender



Category: Bayaniserye - Fandom, Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018), Philippine History Cinematic Universe
Genre: (somewhat?), Atenean!Goyo, Established Relationship, Filipino Language, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Tomasian!Ilyong, finals fic, holiday fic, modern college au, more accurately HAHA, slight quezmena lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earthsgayestdefender/pseuds/earthsgayestdefender
Summary: Law student Ilyong Jacinto is facing his toughest challenge yet: finals week at the University of Santo Tomas. Luckily, his boyfriend, Goyo, is there to support him no matter what.





	all i want for christmas is you (passing all your fucking exams)

**Author's Note:**

> Dates are based off the 2018 UST Academic calendar HAHA. 
> 
> For PCHU Secret Santa twitter user @SilverCai16!! Pasensya na na super clutch itey ^^; regardless, I hope you like it uwu

 

_Dec 14 - End of Classes_

Books, check. Pens, check. Highlighters, notebooks, and emergency coffee: check, check, and triple check.

Ilyong stretches his fingers above his head then rolls his shoulders back. Classes may have ended, but the real battle—the preparation for finals week—begins now.

He picks up _Pointers in Criminal Review_ and turns to the first page.

**“I don’t want a lot for Christmas~”**

He blinks at the sound, checks to see if he accidentally played music on his phone. _Waley._ He shrugs. _Baka kapit-bahay lang yun._   
  
**“There is just one thing I need!”**

 _...Isang maingay na kapitbahay._ Ilyong huffs out an annoyed sigh and brings his attention back to the book. _‘Criminal law is a branch or division of public law that’_ —

**“I DON’T CARE ABOUT THE PRESENTS UNDERNEATH THE CHRISTMAS TREE!”**

_Puta naman o!_

Ilyong tromps out of his room and out of the house before he goes out of his mind.

“Gago, alas tres pa lang ng hapon, bakit may mga nag-cacaroling—!” He stops short at the sight of his boyfriend, Goyo del Pilar, donning a santa hat and a shit-eating grin. For reasons unknown, a guitar is strapped to his shirtless chest.

Ilyong knows he should probably tell Goyo off for disrupting the peace (Ilyong’s peace, if no one else’s), but he can only stop and stare. ~~Damn, those pandesal abs.~~

“I just want you for my own,” Goyo continues to croon, voice at a reasonable volume now that he isn’t vying for Ilyong’s attention, “more than you could ever know…”  
  
Tearing his gaze away from Goyo’s chest took effort, but the anxious, niggling thought of _gago, may finals ka pa!_ gives Ilyong the mental strength he needs. He walks closer to Goyo, shaking his head bemusedly. “Gagoyo, anong ginagawa mo?”

In response, Goyo puts a finger against Ilyong’s lips.

“Make my wish come trueee!” Ilyong roll his eyes at the exaggerated vowels, but Goyo is undeterred. “All I want for Christmas is… _you~!_ ”

He starts to dance a little to the upbeat bells, hips moving from side to side. A smile cracks Ilyong’s facade, a surge of fondness going through his chest amidst all the confusion. Goyo continues to kembot, until the music is sharply cut off by an obnoxiously loud air horn and a man’s voice yelling about subscriptions to Spotify Premium.

Goyo curses. “I hate these ads so much.”  
  
“Mag-premium ka na kasi, may student discount ka naman ah,” Ilyong says through a bout of snickering. He points to the guitar. “Or try mo kaya tugtugin ‘yan next time.”

“Sige, sabi mo ah! Next time, I will play the guitar sa susunod kong harana sa ‘yo.” Goyo’s grin is brighter than a ray of sun, and warmer still, than the heat of sun bearing down on them.

Ilyong’s face seems to burn hotter than said sun. He crosses his arms, looking away. “Basta’t siguraduhin mo na wala nang ads.”

“Oo na! Anyway, Mali- _Goyo_ ng pasko, babe!” Goyo pushes his guitar behind him and wraps his arms around Ilyong, who most definitely doesn’t squawk as his face comes in contact with Goyo’s pecs.

“M-Maligayang Pasko, mahal,” Ilyong returns, his reply somewhat muffled in Goyo’s bare chest. He talks a moment to breathe, to compose himself, before pulling away slightly to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Not that I’m not happy to see you, but what are you doing here? Akala ko nasa Katipunan ka pa.”

Goyo lets him go to pose with a flourish. “I’m here to support you, of course! Alam ko mag-fi-finals na kayo, and need mo ng emotional support at taga-remind ng pagkain, so here I am!”   
  
A snort escapes Ilyong. The edges of his mouth curls in amusement. “Aww, sweet mo naman... Pero di ba finals week niyo ngayon?”

“Kakatapos lang, actually,” Goyo answers with a relieved grin. “Thank god for early scheduling. Though dapat meron akong Philo orals ngayon, e my classmate switched with me kasi gusto niya mag-Bora.”  
  
“Swerte naman ng mga Atenista.”   
  
“Swerte nanam ang _isang_ Atenista,” Goyo corrects,” at ako iyon dahil swerte ako sa ‘yo.”   
  
“Corny mo.” Ilyong snorts, but ends up averting his eyes in embarrassment. What did he do to deserve such an adorkable boyfriend? “Pero, uy. Sigurado ka ba talaga? Medyo… single-minded daw ako kapag nag-aaral, especially sa finals.”   
  
Goyo smiles and puts his hands on Ilyong’s shoulders, giving them a comforting squeeze. “Sure na sure ako, mahal! Like I said, I really just want to support you. Plus, I kind of need a break from Katipunan, anyway.”   
  
“Kahit mainit ulo ko sa ‘yo?”   
  
“Kailan ba naman hindi? _Aray_!” Goyo laughs and rubs the spot on his arm that Ilyong had playfully punched. “Oo, G ako sa kahit ano, basta’t kasama kita.”

Ilyong’s blush strikes back with a vengeance. A shy smile blossoms on his lips. “Well, thank you, mahal. Pero alam mo na hindi mo ‘to kailangan gawin, right?”

“Alam ko,” Goyo answers easily. “Pero gusto ko.”  
  
“Goyo, I —”   
  
“Para naman maharana kita ng maayos next time. Mahirap pag naging cockblock ang acads, noh?” This time, Goyo manages to dodge Ilyong’s incoming punch to his shoulder. “Joke, joke lang! ‘Kaw naman, ‘di mabiro o.”

Ilyong rolls his eyes and grabs Goyo’s bicep. “Gago ka talaga kahit kailan. O siya! Tara na nga sa loob. Magkape ka muna para matauhan ka sa mga kalokohan mo.”

* * *

 

_Dec 17 - Study day_

Ilyong is sitting on the floor. Flashcards surround him from every angle. He is trapped, and victory can only come at the cost of memorizing all the provisions on these fucking 3x5 index cards.

He flops down on his back, heedless of all the flashcards he’s crushing under the weight of his fatigue.

“Okay ka lang, babe?” Goyo calls from his place on Ilyong’s bed, looking up from his Nintendo Switch.

“Yeah, nagpapahinga lang,” Ilyong responds listlessly, staring up at the ceiling. It’s such a pretty white color, Ilyong notices. He’s never had a chance to ponder about the ceiling before, but now seems to be a good time to fully appreciate how white it is. _. Parang kulay ng mga ulap o kaya ng mga sinusuot sa lamay… o ng scantron sheet na binibigay tuwing exams._

 _...Putangina, bukas na ang finals_. Ilyong groans. He wishes he can just disappear into the pile of flash cards, but Bathala was not known to be that merciful.

Goyo’s pretty face suddenly looms over him, blocking his view of the fascinating ceiling. “Hi.”  
  
“Hi.”   
  
“You need help getting up?”   
  
“Please.”   
  
Goyo takes ahold of Ilyong’s arm and lifts him up with an ease Ilyong envies. Goyo runs his hand up Ilyong’s arm to his shoulder, rubbing it soothingly. “Wanna talk about it?”   
  
“Eh, wala namang isyu. Stressed lang ako. Feeling ko e-explode yung utak ko kapag nagbasa ako ng isa pang flashcard.”   
  
“Same,” Goyo says sympathetically.

Ilyong snorts and lightly swats his arm. “Gago, anong same? Naglalaro ka lang diyan, e.”  
  
“I mean, di naman literally, but I get the feeling, you know? Exams were early, yeah, but they were still hell. Traumatised pa nga ako, babe.”  
  
“Aww, kawawa ka naman.”

“Yeah, gumagaling lang ako sa kiss mo, eh.”  
  
Ilyong hates how easily he turns red at Goyo’s words. “Landi mo, gago.”

“‘Kaw kasi, ang cute mo kapag nagblublush ka.”  
  
“Stooop,” Ilyong says, covering his face with his hands. He cannot take much more of this.

“Okay, pero seryoso, Ilyong.” Goyo gives him a second before gently taking Ilyong’s hands into his own. He stares into Ilyong’s eyes with a serious gentleness that Ilyong only ever sees directed at him. “Just breathe and rest your head for a bit. You’ve been studying non-stop since you woke up three hours ago.”

“Kailangan ko pa i-memorise yung mga provision—”  
  
“Makakahintay yung provision na yan. Kailangan mo mag-rest. You’ve been studying for the past three days also. You deserve a break.”   
  
“I don’t—”   
  
“Sige ka, you’ll get sick if you don’t rest. Si Enteng, yun yung ginawa - he worked and studied so hard that he got sick on the first day of exams.”   
  
A horrified gasp escapes Ilyong’s throat. “What happened?”   
  
“Wala, nag make-up exams si gago… and the make-ups are harder than the original tests.”

 _“Oof.”_   
  
“Oof is right, babe. So, ano? Are you convinced? Matutulog ka na ba?”   
  
Ilyong rolls his eyes but nods in grudging defeat. “Opo, matutulog na po ako.”

Goyo is lucky that Ilyong doesn’t have the energy to wipe that smug smile off his face. “Yehey! Kasi ang bait mo, I’ll make timpla coffee when you wake up.”  
  
Placated by the promise of caffeine, Ilyong settles down on his bed while Goyo sits next to him, presumably back to playing on his Switch. A few peaceful seconds pass.

“…Uy, Goyo?”  
  
“Mm?”   
  
“Salamat.”   
  
“No problem, babe. Anything for my favorite future lawyer.”

Despite the massive headache threatening to split his head open, Ilyong smiles. He feels like he could take on the entire world.

* * *

 

 _Dec 18 -_ _Armageddon_ _Final Exams begin_

Ilyong feels like he could tear the entire world apart. He glares daggers at the google document that is supposed to contain their interpretation of certain provisions for a final paper. Instead, all Ilyong sees are lines and lines of Sergio Osmeña and Manuel L. Quezon… _flirting._

 

> **Nonong, we should really get to examining the sample case facts.**
> 
> **how about you examine my ‘witness’ instead ;)**
> 
> **NONONG, PLEASE.**
> 
> **the ‘witness’ is my dick btw**

_YUUUCK!_ Ilyong physically recoils from his laptop. _Lord, bakit ako pinagpala ng ganitong groupmates?!_

> **:(**

Semi-colon open parenthesis is right. Osmeña and Quezon may be brilliant students, the top two of the class to boot, but Ilyong had had it with them. Flirting openly with one’s boyfriend is alright, great even! Ilyong admires the brazenness in this very Catholic, very traditionalist university.

Pero _puta naman o_ , google docs is _not_ the time and place for this kind of landian!  
  
**Hoy,** Ilyong types below the sad face, fingers shaking with the attempt to stay calm. **Pwede bang mamaya na iyan? Tapusin muna natin ang trabaho natin, please.**

It’s a testament to Ilyong’s self-control that he hadn’t sworn at them - okay, well, that he deleted the curse words that peppered his comment. God, he misses being groupmates with Feli and Remi. While the two of them were constantly sweet and flirty, they didn’t let it interfere with their work.

 

> **Sorry about that, Jacinto.**
> 
> **yeah, sorry :( we’ll be good**
> 
> **You better.**

Ilyong heaves out a sigh. He had finished his parts for the paper, but more than half had yet to be written. Combined with the other papers he still had to write and the other exams he had to study for, Ilyong wanted to rip something apart. Annoying group mates, while certainly rippable, were not helping.

“Babe, you okay?”   
  
Annoying boyfriend, while sweet and adorable, is also of no help at the moment.

“No,” Ilyong flatly says after a beat.

“Is there anything I can do? Anything I can get you?”  
  
“I’m fine, I —” He takes a deep breath. Aggravated as Ilyong is, the gesture is still appreciated. “I think I just need to be alone right now.”   
  
Goyo nods, understanding. It had taken a while for him to know when Ilyong needed him close and when Ilyong needed a moment to himself. While it still isn’t an easy feat, as they both still needed to work on mindfulness and communication, it’s a task that they’re determined to work through together.

“A’ight, I’ll head out and visit some friends muna, but promise me you’ll take care, okay? Gamitin mo yung poporo timer.”  
  
Ilyong raises an eyebrow. “...You mean _pomodoro_ timer?”   
  
“Same thing,” Goyo calls out as he gathers up his things and walks out of the room. “Sige, love you, babe! I’ll be back later.”

Ilyong merely hums, his attention already back to his laptop.

Hours later, it is in the midst of writing papers and cramming tomes worth of information in his head that Ilyong realises that Goyo has returned. The boy is slumped over, asleep in the chair beside him. Not only that, but Goyo had apparently brought food; the take-out tocilog sits next to Goyo's elbow, cold and untouched.

A soft smile steals across Ilyong’s lips. He reaches out and places a blanket over Goyo’s shoulders.

* * *

_Dec 21 - Final exams end_

The sound of a door sharply being slammed open heralds llyong’s return. Goyo rushes towards him but stops short at the sight of Ilyong’s downcast gaze, and the way he drops his bag on the floor of his room.

Goyo slowly approaches him with all the caution of a man facing an animal in the wild. “Ilyong, mahal…?”

“Goyo…” Ilyong looks up, revealing the horrendously dark circles under his eyes and tired smile on his lips. “Goyo, tapos na. _Tapos na exams!_ TAPOS NA EXAMS!”

Before he’s even finished speaking, Goyo takes Ilyong in his arms. He lifts him up effortlessly and twirls his love in a gleeful circle. “Babe, that’s great! Ang galing mo talaga! Celebrate ta— _mmph_!”

The sudden warmth of Ilyong’s mouth against his catches him by surprise. Goyo’s quick to react, however, already cupping the back of Ilyong’s head with one hand as he deepens the kiss. It’s sloppy compared to their usual momols, but Goyo doesn’t care. He can feel the relief and joy radiating off Ilyong with each press of their smiling lips. It’s a kiss that communicates Ilyong’s gratitude and his love—a kiss to which Goyo eagerly responds, conveying his own love and willingness to do anything for the other boy.

“Saan mo gusto mag-cecelebrate mamaya? Libre ko,” Ilyong says breathlessly after pulling away.

Goyo laughs, touched. “‘Di mo yan kailangan gawin, babe.”

“Gusto ko.” Ilyong’s grin is radiant, near blinding.   
  
Matching his boyfriend’s smile, Goyo leans in once again. He’ll think of where he wants to eat later. Right now, all he wants is to do is reward his cute, smart, hard-working boyfriend.


End file.
